FANFIC My Moroi
by Jen Belikov
Summary: Dimitri Belikov é um Moroi da realeza. Após serem atacados por Strigois sua família e seu guardião são mortos. Agora, com apenas 24 anos ele é o ultimo de sua linhagem e tem o dever de continuá-la, se casando com a Moroi Lissa Dragomir. Se mudando para a Academia St. Vladimir conhece Rose Hathaway. Rose Hathaway é uma dhampir. Com apenas 17 é a melhor aluna da Academia, e estand
1. Chapter 1

**********************Disclaimer:** Dimitri e seu sotaque russo pertencem a R. Mead, assim como as demais personagens. Eu apenas elevei o nível do Dimka o pondo como da realeza.

**Título**:My Moroi  
**Autora**:Jennifer.  
**Shipper**:Rose e Dimitri.  
**Gênero**:Romance, lemons, drama.  
**Censura**:M-18.  
**Sinopse**_:_Dimitri Belikov é um Moroi da realeza. Após serem atacados por Strigois sua família e seu guardião são mortos. Agora, com apenas 24 anos ele é o ultimo de sua linhagem e tem o dever de continuá-la, se casando com a Moroi Lissa se muda para a Academia St. Vladimir conhece Rose Hathaway.  
Rose Hathaway é uma dhampir. Com apenas 17 é a melhor aluna da Academia, e estando perto de se formar é designada para proteger o Moroi russo Dimitri Belikov.  
Mas essa relação não vai ser tão fácil como parece, muito menos com o estranho e inesperado laço que surge entre eles.

_°Pra quem não leu os livros , não a problema algum acompanhar a fic .Você só precisa ter uma noção básica do que são os Moroi , Dhampirs e Strigoi :_

_**Moroi** :_  
_São vampiros completos e são mortais. Bebem sangue, mas para o suficiente para matar. Sua mordida estimula sua vítima, dando lhes um sentimento prazeroso. São guardados por Dhampirs do Strigoi._

_**Dhampir** :_  
_Um Zamphir ou Dhampir no folclore balcânico e nas ficções é a criança de um vampiro com uma humana, com os poderes de vampiro mas nenhuma de suas fraquezas. (na ficção o inverso também ocorre). Acredita-se que um dhampir tem a habilidade única de ver vampiros,mesmo quando estão invisíveis, e são extraordinários conhecedores de como matá-los._

_**Strigoi** :_  
_Vampiros imortais que originam dos Moroi que mataram para se alimentar. Podem somente ser matados por uma estaca de prata através do coração, decapitando, ou pelo fogo. Moroi,Dhampirs, e os seres humanos podem ser transformados em Strigoi por outro Strigoi._

**Prólogo:**

Sua respiração pesada estava batendo em meu rosto. O fogo que brilhava em seus olhos me queimava. Ele havia perdido o controle, e mesmo sabendo que era errado, eu gostava disso. Uma mexa do seu cabelo estava encostando em meu rosto; meu desejo era de tocá-la, e sentir sua textura em meus dedos, mas como eles estavam presos em seu aperto de ferro me contentei em virar em sua direção e aspirar seu cheiro. Que era tão bom quanto tocar.

Quando seu aroma me invadiu, deixei meus olhos se fecharem e um suspiro sair por meus lábios entre abertos.

Seu nariz traçou a linha da minha clavícula fazendo meu corpo todo se arrepiar. O aperto em meus pulsos se suavizou e as pontas de seus dedos subiram por meus braços traçando fogo por seu caminho e parando em meus ombros. Ele varreu o cabelo de lá e inclinou minha cabeça para o lado – não encontrando nenhuma resistência para fazer isso.

Seus lábios correram por toda a extensão do meu pescoço, parando apenas para depositar um beijo logo abaixo da minha orelha, e então voltando a corrê-los, era um ritual.

Era como se nada mais existisse no universo. Éramos apenas Dimitri e eu.

Minhas mãos ganharam vida, deixando de ficar apenas paradas ao lado do meu corpo,se libertaram das suas e foram para seus cabelos. Eu enterrei minha mão neles, eram tão macios como me lembrava. Agora foi a sua vez de suspirar. Segurando firmemente enrosquei-os em minha mão e puxei sua cabeça para cima.

Seus olhos novamente estavam em chamas, mas dessa vez era diferente, invés da raiva e o desespero de antes, eles tinham amor, desejo e carinho.

''Roza... '' O modo como ele disse meu nome fez parecer uma oração, e isso acabou completamente com o meu controle. Com um gemido baixo puxei seus lábios para os meus. E nesse momento soube que nada seria como antes.

**~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~my moroi~**

****Hey, eu sou uma grande fã de Vampire Academy e tenho algumas fics e one shots e com o tempo vou trazer elas para ca.

Eu gosto dessa fic pq... Ah, pq é o Dimitri!

Espero que gostem. Primeiro capitulo vem de acordo com as Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

1° Capitulo

That the friends who stuck together  
_Os amigos que se prendem juntos  
_We wrote our names in blood  
_Nós escrevemos nossos nomes com sangue  
_But I guess you can't accept that  
_Mas eu acho que você não consegue aceitar que a  
_the change is good  
_Mudança é boa  
_Ignorance-Paramore

~~ # ~~

O suor acumulado começava a escorrer, pequenas gotas se formavam em minha testa ameaçando transbordar em meus olhos. Passei rapidamente à costa da minha mão para retirá-los. Eu estava pronta para acabar com o ultimo ''Strigoi'' quando ouvi a porta do ginásio sendo aberta.

Me virei rapidamente com a estaca ainda em mãos , mas relaxei imediatamente assim que vi quem era.

''Calminha ai Senhorita eu sou uma guardiã fodona , eu só vim te chamar pro café da manhã .Você está atrasada .'' Disse Christian com os braços erguidos em uma falsa rendição .

Arquei uma das minhas sobrancelhas e fui pegar minha camisa. Eu tinha o costume de treinar de top e calça de ioga quando estava sozinha, mas não havia nenhum problema de que Christian me visse assim, por que mesmo estando me secando agora, ele é completamente apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga Lissa.

Quando voltei ele estava com um olhar chocado para os dez bonecos completamente destroçados no meio do ginásio.

''Anda garoto fogo, não queremos que sua namorada surte sem mim!'' Falei enquanto passava por ele.

Christian rapidamente se recuperou e veio andar ao meu lado. ''Sabe Rose, eu ainda me pergunto: Quando você arranja tempo pra dormir? '' Sua voz tinha um leve tom de provocação.

''Ozera, vejo que você ainda não aprendeu. Dormir é para os fracos '' E com isso fui em direção ao dormitório dos dhampir. Nem morta eu ia aparecer pro café toda suada e fedida desse jeito.

***  
Assim que terminei de me trocar fui correndo em direção ao refeitório. Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado por que não havia tido tempo de secá-lo, mas pelo menos minha roupa estava boa. Ela consistia em uma calça jeans skine justa, uma botinha de salto bege e uma camiseta xadrez. Olhando apenas a parte de baixo eu estava sexy, mas a camiseta disfarçava isso um pouco, eu havia aprendido –da pior maneira- que as pessoas tendem a te julgar mais pela aparência do que pelo o que você realmente é.

Como esperado poucas pessoa ainda estavam la quando cheguei , por isso não foi difícil localizar Lissa , ela estava em uma das mesas afastadas no fundo com Christian , Masson e Eddie . Peguei dois cupcakes e fui me juntar a eles.

Me sentei ao lado de Masson , ele rapidamente passou os braços ao meu redor enquanto eu lhe dava um pequeno selinho .Nos estávamos namorando a duas semanas e meia .Em parte era por que Lissa vivia insistido que eu treinava demais , e não era mais como antigamente , em parte ela estava certa , a antiga Rose Hathaway não existia mais , não a Rose de dois anos atrás .E por outro lado eu gostava de Masson , não era do tipo vamos fugir pra Las Vegas e nos casar , mas ele era bonitinho com seu cabelo ruivo bagunçado e gostava de flertar .Alem de ter me ajuda quando ninguém mais pode ...

''Desembucha. ''Falei quando estava acabando o meu primeiro bolinho. Lissa estava me olhando aflita desde que eu cheguei como se esperasse eu dizer alguma coisa.

''E-Ele chega hoje'' Ela gaguejou não falando mais alto do que um suspiro. Eu estava pronta para perguntar de quem ela estava falando quando uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça.

Eu me afastei de Masson para me sentar completamente reta analisando cada um de seus rostos. Era por isso que todos estavam quietos desde que eu cheguei, era por isso que Christian foi me buscar no ginásio em vez de Lissa, e por isso que ela estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Hoje era o dia que estivera nos assombrando por um mês, ele chegava hoje, o Moroi que iria se casar com Lissa e eu teria de ser guardiã. Dimitri Belikov.

Debrucei-me sobre a mesa pegando a sua mão ''Oh Lissa , me desculpe , é só que estou tão preocupada com a chegada dos testes... '' eu dei um suspiro''Me desculpe, eu sei que nada justifica eu ter esquecido isso ''

Ela apertou a minha mão ''Rose, você não precisa pedir desculpas por nada, eu sei como seus nervos estão a mil. E, bem, eu só estou com medo '' ela respirou fundo ''Eu não conheço esse Moroi, mas sei que ele é mais velho .Eu não quero me casar com um velho , muito menos forçada pela rainha !''sua voz soava histérica, ela parou tentando se controlar enquanto os braços de Christian se estreitavam ao seu redor. ''E se tivesse alguém com quem eu quisesse me casar... Você sabe'' Eu assenti, mesmo estando a ponto de surtar ela só conseguia pensar no garoto fogo. Pude ver um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios-e não eram aqueles sorrisos sarcásticos que pareciam estar sempre em seu rosto, mas sim o sorriso de bobo apaixonado que todos os caras que tem um coração dão quando escuta sua garota declarar que o ama em publico. Eu balancei minha cabeça, ele estava com os quatro pneus totalmente arriados por ela e nem percebia.

Voltando minha atenção ao nosso atual problema apertei sua mão ''Você sabe que ele não é tão velho assim, ouvir dizer que tem somente 24 anos. Isso significa que não é com um velho tarado que temos com que nos preocupar, mas sim um pós adolescente tarado. E não a necessidade de sentir medo, afinal, eu estou aqui e caso ele tente qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmonão vivera para completar seus tão esperados 25 aninhos'' Disse com um sorriso. Eu não precisava comentar que estava pouco me lixando pro que aquela rainha vadia achava.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas eu sabia que minha oferta a agradava ''Rose! Ele é um Moroi, um Moroi que talvez você venha a proteger. Causar qualquer dano a ele é demais até mesmo para você!'' Eu dei um sorriso esperto. ''Sabe tecnicamente eu ainda não sou uma guardiã até a formatura, o que significa que eu não tenho de protegê-lo ainda, o que significa que nada me impede de dar uns bons socos neles. E, não vamos nos esquecer do nosso garoto fogo, que eu tenho certeza, estaria mais do que disposto a ajudar '' Falei.

Lissa sorriu um pouco e Christian me deu um olhar agradecido-o que era muito raro , mas nós estávamos juntos nessa .Nós dois .

''Hum, pessoal. É melhor a gente correr se não vamos ficar atrasados '' Disse Eddie.

Eu olhei em volta e realmente éramos os únicos no refeitório. Pulando da minha cadeira eu peguei a mão de Masson. ''Tudo bem, eu vejo vocês mais tarde '' Puxei Masson até a porta do refeitório e o beijei.

Era pra ser um beijo doce, eu havia prometido a mim mesma que seria assim. Mas não pude conter, ele logo se tornou desesperado, minhas mãos o puxavam para mim enquanto eu o prensava contra a parede. Eu sabia que me arrependeria disso mais tarde, mas foi impossível parar. Eu via em mim aquele desejo de descobrir, procurar por algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era. Quando vi que de nada adiantara separei minha boca da sua tirando minhas mãos do seu cabelo, ele deixou suas mãos em minha cintura e quando olhei em seus olhos não pude conter a angustia que me atingiu.

Ele me olhava com total adoração e afeto, e eu simplesmente não podia devolver isso a ele.

Mesmo assim sorri. Eu ia aprender a gostar de Mason da mesma forma que ele gostava de mim. Só estava levando mais tempo do que o planejado.

''Te vejo no treino '' sussurrei e fui para a aula.

Minha primeira aula era na sala e eu era a única dhampir nela, juntamente de mais sete Moroi, sendo um deles, Christian.

Quando cheguei à sala poucos alunos haviam chegados então fui para o meu lugar de sempre no canto. Pouco antes de a aula começar Christian apareceu correndo e veio com o seu sorriso arrogante de sempre se juntar a mim. Nessa aula se trabalhava em trio, mas como Christian era pouco sociável com as pessoas e a maioria tinha medo dele, eu me voluntariei para trabalharmos em dupla. E, por incrível que pareça, eu e o garoto fogo fazíamos uma ótima dupla quando o assunto era cozinha.

Ciência Culinária é uma aula que não faz muito sucesso, tanto para os Moroi quanto para os Dhampir. Veja, nós dhampir preferimos lidar com as coisas de maneira rápida, prática e provavelmente envolvendo contato físico; já os Moroi –principalmente os da realeza- se achavam dignos demais para um trabalho _da criadagem_.

''O que vamos fazer hoje?'' Ele perguntou enquanto eu pegava uma travessa. Pus ela em cima do balcão e me virei para pegar a massa . ''Lasanha'' respondi. ''Será que você pode pegar o recheio? '' perguntei, e eu juro que ouvi ele dizer um ''Sim senhora '' enquanto controlava uma risada .

***  
Eu tinha acabado de sair da aula de Musculação e Condicionamento Físico e ia em direção ao dormitório para deixar minha mochila com as roupas de treinamento, já que as próximas só seriam teóricas quando, o vi.

Um guardião muito alto estava parado conversando com o Guardião Alto, e quando eu digo muito alto é muito alto mesmo. Devia ter entre 1,95cm ou 2,00cm. Cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros, quase da cor dos meus só que mais claros. Usava um, sobretudo marrom-muito parecido com os que se vê em filmes de faroeste. E o que o denunciava ser um Guardião era o fato de seus ombros serem tão largos. Eu tenho quase certeza de que nenhum Moroi poderia conseguir essa forma.

Interrompi meus passos para poder observá-los.

Stan parecia estar exaltado-não que isso fosse novidade-, mas o guardião mantinha sua postura firme sem se abalar. Isso imediatamente o fez ganhar alguns pontos comigo, pois eu e Stan tínhamos um histórico de brigas passadas um tanto quanto grande-por mais que eu me esforçasse ele sempre encontrava algo para me criticar.

Eles aparentemente terminaram a conversa e um Stan muito irritado seguiu em direção ao escritório de Kirova. Reprimi um sorriso.

Como se sentisse o meu olhar, o guardião se virou. Minha respiração ficou presa e  
meu coração deu um pulo.

Era dia para os Moroi então a lua brilhava completamente cheia no céu, e sobre seu brilho prateado ele ganhara um ar diferente, quase angelical. Sua pele branca adquiriu um brilho diferente. Seus olhos castanhos eram duros, e mesmo assim, a maneira como eles me encaravam enviou um arrepio por toda a minha pele .E seu rosto , perfeitamente emoldurado pelos seus cabelos castanhos era lindo ; sua boca vermelha tinha o lábio inferior um pouco maior que o superior , o que o deixava ainda mais irresistível juntamente do seu nariz perfeitamente reto e suas maçãs do rosto levemente coradas .

Ele sustentou o meu olhar até que arqueou uma sobrancelha –fato que eu particularmente acho muito sexy desde que descobri que garotos têm outras funções alem de saco de pancada -, e virou me dando as costas.

Eu o acompanhei com os olhos até que estivesse totalmente oculto pelas sombras.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando clarear os pensamentos e aspirei pesadamente o ar. _O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer!_

**Roupa Rose**: fashion . me /app/ view?id=1&height=800&url=%2fshow%2f1243177%2f *retire os espaços*

~~ # ~~

Hey, o que acharam? Muito drama?

Ta boa? Ta péssima?

Review!


End file.
